Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Caring Means Sharing 1998 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:7599:205F:CD41:4739-20190526015914
ADVERTORIAL https://thelegacyreport.com/ =Man Who Predicted the 2008 Meltdown Surprises with New Predictions= In 1978, a little known investor named Doug Casey released a book with a series of eerily accurate forecasts. The book, called Crisis Investing, would spend 34 weeks on the New York Times best-sellers list. And Doug Casey would become an outspoken and often controversial voice… He even argued with Phil Donahue on live television… But he wasn’t contrarian just to get noticed. He put his money where his mouth was and made millions betting against the mainstream… *He bet that stock in mainstream darling Ben & Jerry’s Ice Cream would fall and walked away with a fortune when that’s exactly what happened. *When environmentalists tried to shut down nuclear power across America, Casey placed a large bet on nuclear fuel in a now legendary play that went up over 80,000%. Casey would go on to invest in over 1,000 companies… traveling the world to visit over 170 countries in the process… He became a counselor to world governments. His followers have included billionaire CEOs, tech gurus, and world-famous investors. But the most surprising aspect of his career is how the predictions he made back in Crisis Investing (and subsequent editions) have turned out to be eerily accurate… *He forecast rising gold prices (gold at the time cost just $275 an ounce!) *He warned against out of control banks with reckless lending practices (like the kind that triggered the 2008 crisis) “Be wary of banks that are heavily involved in the consumer credit field… Where is this all going to lead? To a wave of bank failures. – Doug Casey *He foresaw the economic changes that would one day cripple companies like General Motors and Sears “and Sears were the wave of the future in 50s… investors are now not betting on growth but on the success of extraordinary life-support measures – Doug Casey *He predicted the decline of the suburbs we are seeing right now as younger Americans shift back to the cities “the suburbs cater to a social structure that is on its way out, a middle America that no longer exists – Doug Casey Today, Doug Casey is more reclusive, splitting his time between Aspen and a mountain retreat in South America (which he equipped with a professional grade golf course and luxury spa – see image). Yet, he has not lost his strange talent for accurately predicting world events well before they happen. For example, in the late 2000s, he was heavily criticized when he tried to warn investors that the housing market would collapse: “you might not want to hear it, but stocks are almost certainly in a bear market…chances are much better that stocks will drop another 50% from here than gain 50%” – Doug Casey, June 2007 A column in The Wall Street Journal mocked such forecasts: “These idiots expect a housing collapse to take down the US economy. But excessive pessimism is unwarranted: fears of a housing bubble are overblown.” – WSJ What followed was the biggest financial meltdown since the Great Depression. Recently Doug sat down for a series of interviews, to give his brutally honest take on the issues weighing on modern America… Everything from immigration… to political correctness (which he calls a “tsunami of raw sewage”)… to where the next stock millionaires will be made (it won’t be in digital assets)… …to a new prediction that may affect your money, your lifestyle, and this great country in a way few could have guessed. But be warned. There are some truths you’re not supposed to tell. Do not continue if you’re easily offended. That said, I believe every patriot, every contrarian, every Christian, and everyone who refuses to “drink the Kool-Aid” needs to see this message. Click here to read more... About | Privacy | Terms | Contact